<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventní kalendář 2012 by SweetSerialKiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476954">Adventní kalendář 2012</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller'>SweetSerialKiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventní kalendář [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventní kalendář, který jsem napsala v roce 2012.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthea/Sally Donovan, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventní kalendář [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. První polibek (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John s Sherlockem právě odcházeli z místa činu. Byla zima a John litoval, že si pod bundu  neoblékl svetr. Drkotaly mu zuby a třásl se po celém těle. Ruce zabořil hluboko do kapes, aby  je udržel aspoň trochu teplé. Naproti tomu Sherlockovi vůbec zima nebyla. Měl na sobě teplý kabát a kolem krku si před ochodem z bytu omotal šálu.  </p><p>Sherlock pohlédl dolů na Johna. Viděl, že se John klepal. Opatrně proto kolem Johna obtočil  paži a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě. John se na něj překvapeně podíval, ale neprotestoval. Byl vděčný za jakékoli teplo. </p><p>,,Děkuji,ˮ špitl tiše. </p><p>Sherlock přikývl. Pokračovali v chůzi, dokud nepřišli na Baker Street. John se chtěl od Sherlocka odtrhnout, ale Sherlock ho nepustil. </p><p>,,Hm, Sherlocku, už mě můžeš pustit.ˮ </p><p>Sherlock nereagoval, jen si přitáhl John čelem k sobě. Sklonil se a lehce se dotkl svými rty těch Johnových. Poté se zase odtáhl. </p><p>John v šoku hleděl na Sherlocka, který byl také v šoku.  </p><p>,,Promiň, Johne..já…jáˮ </p><p>John si však stoupnul na špičky a políbil ho. Hned se však odtáhl a podíval se na nebe. ,,Podívej, Sherlocku, sněží!ˮ  </p><p>Sherlock se usmál. Pak se s otázkou v očích podíval na Johna. Ten přikývl. Jejich rty se znovu spojily a tentokrát se neodtáhly tak brzo.  </p><p>V ten den se odehrál jejich první polibek a na Londýn dopadl první sníh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nemoc (Santhea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bylo velice vzácné, aby Anthea onemocněla. Když už však byla nemocná, tak pořádně. Byla bledá jako stěna, neustále kašlala, smrkala, třeštila ji hlava a cítila se, jako by měla umřít.  </p><p>Celé dopoledne ležela v posteli. Měla šátek omotaný kolem krku a pod hlavou spoustu polštářů.  </p><p>Sally vstoupila do ložnice a přisedla si k ní na postel. Podala jí hrníček naplněný čajem s medem. </p><p>,,Dí-hepšik-ky.ˮ </p><p>,,Psst, nemluv, zlato.ˮ Sally ji něžně políbila na čelo. </p><p>Anthea se na ni vděčně usmála a napila se teplého čaje.  </p><p>,,Miluju tě, Antie. Zkus si pořádně odpočinout a vyležet se. Žádné telefonování ani esemeskování, nebo ti zkonfiskuju mobil. Jasné?ˮ </p><p>Anthea jen přikývla na znak souhlasu. Sally se na ni usmála a až po krk ji přikryla dekou. ,,Miluju tě. Půjdu ti uvařit nějakou polévku.ˮ řekla a poté odešla z ložnice. Anthea v klidu vypila svůj čaj a hrníček poté položila na noční stolek vedle postele. Chystala se usnout, ale ozval se její mobil. </p><p>
  <b>Všechno v pořádku, Antheo? Mám ti poslat doktora? Potřebuješ něco? MH </b>
</p><p>Anthea se usmála nad starostlivostí jejího šéfa. </p><p>
  <em> Ne, pane. I tak děkuji. Mám Sally a to je to jediné, co potřebuju. A  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Chápu. Postarám se o to, aby Sally měla dovolenou po celou dobu tvé nemoci. MH </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Děkuji. A  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Není zač. Brzy se uzdrav. MH </b>
</p><p>Anthea se zachumlala do teplých přikrývek a usnula. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drahý (Mystrade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ,,Miluju tě, drahý.ˮ  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ,,Nechci nic jiného než tebe, můj drahý.ˮ  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ,,Dobré ráno, drahý.ˮ  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ,,Je všechno v pořádku, drahý?ˮ  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ,,Jaký jsi měl den, drahý?ˮ  </em>
</p><p>Gregoryho srdce šťastně poskočilo, kdykoli ho Mycroft nazval <em> drahým</em>. Bylo to sice staromódní oslovení partnera, ale Gregory si vždy připadal výjimečně, když ho tak Mycroft nazval. Tímto oslovením vždy prokazoval Gregorymu úctu a lásku, kterou k němu choval.  </p><p>Gregory odcházel ze Scotland Yardu, když v tom se kolem něj obtočily silné paže a na krk mu byl vtisknut polibek. Gregory se otočil a usmál se na muže, kterého nadevše miloval. </p><p>,,Půjdeme na večeři?ˮ zeptal se Mycroft. Gregory se nemusel rozmýšlet a hned s úsměvem přikývnul. Mycroft ho vzal za ruku a lehce políbil její hřbet. Poté ji sevřel ve své dlani a spolu s Gregorym se vydali nočním zasněženým Londýnem k restauraci.  </p><p>Cestou si povídali o všem možném, dokud mezi nimi nenastalo ticho. Ale to bylo v pořádku. Držet se jen tak za ruce a naslouchat dechu toho druhého, nebo jen tepu jeho srdce, bylo stejně příjemné, jako poslouchat jeho hlas. </p><p>,,Miluju tě, drahý,ˮ řekl najednou Mycroft a usmál se na něj. </p><p>,,Já tebe taky, lásko,ˮ oplatil mu vyznání Gregory. </p><p>,,Padá hvězda, něco si přej,ˮ ukázal na oblohu Mycroft. </p><p>Gregory si v tu chvíli nepřál nic jiného, než aby mohl zůstat s Mycroftem a navždy být jeho drahý.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I ledy roztají (Mormor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim si vždycky udržoval odstup od lidí. Byli hloupí, neužiteční a otravní. Už od dětství byl sám  a tak mu to i stačilo. Vše se ale změnilo, když si do svých služeb najal Sebastina Morana.  </p><p>Ten muž byl jiný, než ostatní lidé. Nebyl hloupý jako ostatní lidé, ale zase nebyl génius jako on. Poté co se z jejich pracovního vztahu vyvinulo něco jako přátelství, Jim ho začal vnímat jinak.  </p><p>Cítil se vedle Sebastiana bezpečně. Cítil se vedle Sebastiana milován. Cítil se vedle Sebastiana jako…<em> člověk. </em>Ty pocity ho děsily a vzrušovaly zároveň.  </p><p>Když Sebastian neměl práci, trávil veškerý svůj čas s Jimem. Sdílel s ním lůžko, vařil mu jídlo, uklidňoval ho, když se mu zdála noční můra. Postupně se z jejich přátelství vyvinulo něco mnohem silnějšího. Láska.  </p><p>Jim si nedokázal představit, že by jeho život byl bez Sebastiana. Jim mohl být psychopat, blázen nebo génius, ale pro Sebastiana znamenal celý svět. Všechno se točilo kolem Jima. Jeho práce, jeho život, jeho srdce.  </p><p>Jimovou prioritou najednou nebylo zničení světa, ale udělat Sebastiana šťastného a nedovolit mu nikdy odejít z jeho života. </p><p>Jim si všechny ty změny uvědomoval, přistihl se však, že mu to vůbec nevadí. Přítomnost Sebastiana mu byla příjemná a on nechápal, jak mohl tak dlouho žít sám.  </p><p>Jim poznal lásku, pravé štěstí, člověka, jenž mu rozumí. Za to všechno vděčil Sebastianovi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pouto (Santhea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthea ležela na posteli a opět psala na jejím Blackberry. Byla jedna hodina ráno, ale Anthea musela dodělat ještě nějakou práci.  </p><p>Vedle ní se pohnulo tělo. Anthea odtrhla oči od displeje.  </p><p>,,A-ach-heo, proč nespíš?ˮ zeptala se Sally unaveně a otevřela jedno oko. </p><p>,,Ještě musím něco dodělat,ˮ odpověděla Anthea. ,,Běž spát. Potřebuješ se pořádně vyspat.ˮ</p><p>,,Mluví ta pravá,ˮ odvětila Sally. ,,Denně naspíš asi jen čtyři hodiny. Pojď spát.ˮ</p><p>,,Ještě chvíli.ˮ </p><p>,,Ne. Pojď spát, to je rozkaz!ˮ </p><p>,,Vážně?ˮ </p><p>,,Jestli nepůjdeš spát, seberu ti mobil a připoutám ti ruku k mé.ˮ </p><p>Anthea protočila oči, ale na rtech ji hrál úsměv. Ten se ale vytratil, když Sally otevřela noční stolek a opravdu z něj vytáhla pouta. </p><p>Překulila se na Antheu a mobil odložila stranou. Vzala její pravou ruku a připoutala ji ke svojí. ,,Teď tě budu mít na očích. Spi,ˮ přikázala jí znovu Sally a políbila ji. </p><p>,,Jak si přejete, seržantko Donovanová,ˮ řekla Anthea a Sally se zasmála. Řetízek mezi pouty zachrastil, když Sally ulehla. </p><p>Obě ženy brzy usnuly se spojenýma rukama a propletenými prsty. </p><p>Ráno se Anthea probudila překvapivě odpočatá a dobře naladěná na celý den. </p><p>,,Pořádný spánek umí dělat divy, co?ˮ řekla Sally a odemkla pouta.  </p><p>,,Škoda,ˮ vzdychla Anthea. ,,Bavilo mě být připoutaná k tobě.ˮ </p><p>,,Kotě, ty jsi celou dobu připoutaná ke mně. Máš mou lásku. To je to nejsilnější pouto na světě.ˮ </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Můj John (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft stál před školou a čekal na svého mladšího brášku. Ozval se zvonek a ze dveří vyšel Sherlock s nějakým blonďatým chlapcem. Držel se ho za ruku a smál se s ním. Když pak Sherlock uviděl Mycrofta, rozběhl se k němu a táhl za sebou i chlapce. </p><p>,,Mycey!ˮ uvítal Mycrofta radostně Sherlock.  </p><p>,,Sherlocku,ˮ usmál se na něj Mycroft. ,,To je tvůj kamarád?ˮ zeptal se.</p><p>,,To je John. A není idiot jako ty ostatní děti ve škole.ˮ </p><p>,,Sherlocku!ˮ napomenul ho John. </p><p>,,Je to pravda!ˮ </p><p>,,Ale není slušné se o nich takhle vyjadřovat.ˮ </p><p>,,Tvůj kamarád má pravdu, Sherlocku.ˮ Mycroft se otočil k Johnovi. ,,Tak ty jsi John? Sherlock o tobě často doma mluví.ˮ </p><p>,,Vážně?ˮ </p><p>,,Ano. Každý den, když přijde ze školy.ˮ </p><p>,,Mycrofte!ˮ začervenal se Sherlock. Mycroft se zasmál.  </p><p>,,Není potřeba se červenat.ˮ </p><p>,,Johne!ˮ ozval se dívčí hlas. Trojice se otočila. </p><p>,,Harry!ˮ vykřikl John nadšeně a běžel ke své sestře do objetí. </p><p>Mycroft si všiml smutného pohledu na Sherlockově tváři a všiml si toho i John. Vrátil se k Sherlockovi a objal ho. </p><p>,,Uvidíme se zítra.ˮ Pak si stoupnul na špičky a krátce políbil Sherlocka na rty. Pak se celý červený otočil a utíkal za sestrou. </p><p>Sherlock se usmál a dotkl se svých rtů. </p><p>,,Kdy mám očekávat svatbu?ˮ zeptal se Mycroft. </p><p>,,Co nejdřív! John je můj a já nedovolím, aby mi ho někdo vzal!ˮ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jediná věta (Mystrade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je neuvěřitelné, jak jedna stupidní otázka může vyvolat ve Scotland Yardu takový povyk. Stalo se to dnes odpoledne, když se Sherlock šel zeptat Lestradea na další případ a rovnou zmínil před všemi:,,J<em>eště pořád se muchluješ s mým bratrem?ˮ  </em></p><p>Greg měl co dělat, aby Sherlocka na místě nezabil. On a Mycroft drželi jejich vztah v tichosti, jenže pak do scény naklusal pan nejsem-psychopat-ale-sociopat a všechno zkazil. Od odpoledne si všichni šuškali, jak asi magorův bratr vypadá a co Lestradeovi asi přeskočilo  v hlavě, že si začal s <em> Holmesem.   </em></p><p>Greg to ignoroval. Mycrofta nadevše miloval a Mycroft miloval jeho. Byli spolu šťastní. Mycroft byl to nejlepší, co Grega v životě potkalo. </p><p>Greg to přetrpěl do konce služby.  </p><p>Večer do jeho kanceláře vstoupil Mycroft a políbil ho na uvítanou. </p><p>,,Večeře?ˮ zeptal se Mycroft. </p><p>,, Jistě.ˮ </p><p>Oba odešli z jeho kanceláře. Celé oddělení na ně ˮnenápadněˮ zíralo.  </p><p>,,Slyšel jsem, co udělal můj bratr. Omlouvám se za něj,ˮ řekl tiše Mycroft. </p><p>,,To nevadí, Mycrofte,ˮ ujistil ho Greg a před všemi ho políbil. Když už byli odhaleni tak co?  Mycroft se usmál.  </p><p>,,Uvítám, když Sherlockovi nedáš měsíc případ.ˮ </p><p>,,Aby nám pak z nudy nezabil Johna.ˮ </p><p>,,Toho rozhodně nezabije,ˮ ujistil ho Mycroft. ,,Když o tom tak přemýšlím, mohl bych o jeho vztahu informovat matku,ˮ ušklíbl se. </p><p>,,Jsi ďábel,ˮ zasmál se Greg.  </p><p>,,Proto mě tak miluješ?ˮ </p><p>,,Rozhodně.ˮ </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Slabost (Mormor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim lhal, když tenkrát u bazénu řekl Sherlockovi, že má pouze jedinou slabost. Měl ještě  jednu slabost, kterou před všemi skrýval. Jeho naprosto největší slabostí byl Sebastian Moran. Znamenal pro Jima všechno. Jim ho miloval více, než cokoliv na světě. Samozřejmě, že si to Jim ze začátku nechtěl přiznat. Bylo pro něj nepředstavitelné se stát naprosto závislým na nějakém člověku. Postupem času však zjistil, že být se Sebastianem bylo to nejlepší, co se  mu mohlo stát.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim se staral o Sebastiana a Sebastian se na oplátku staral o Jima. Vařil Jimovi každý večer jídlo. Dohlížel na to, aby se každou noc Jim dobře vyspal, aby Jim pořádně jedl, aby byl Jim v bezpečí a aby si Jim nenadělal moc nepřátel. Jim musel přiznat, že se mu Sebastianova starost líbila. Bylo příjemné mít člověka, který se o vás stará a miluje vás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyní stál Jim před pohovkou v obýváku a v jedné kapse nervózně mačkal malou krabičku. Chtěl si Sebastiana přivlastnit na celý život. Tedy v případě, že bude souhlasit. Jim znal tisíce způsobů, jak by k tomu mohl Sebastiana donutit, ale ani jeden z nich nechtěl použít. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim si klekl na zem. Na pohovce spal Sebastian. Jim ho políbil na čelo a Sebastian se jako zázrakem za chvíli probudil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Děje se něco, Jimmy?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ne, jen bych se tě potřeboval na něco zeptat.ˮ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chlad (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John seděl v obýváku s šálkem čaje v ruce. Sledoval vánoční programy, které v televizi běžely už celý týden. Sledoval je, ale nevnímal. Nevnímal nic. Byl ponořen hluboko ve svých  myšlenkách. Kromě televize kolem něj bylo absolutní ticho. Nikdo neřval na herce, jací to  jsou idioti. Nikdo neřval pravdivé dedukce. Nikdo nestřílel do zdi. Nikdo se nepokoušel vyhodit byt do vzduchu. Nikdo. Všude bylo prostě ticho. A John ho nesnášel. Měl kolem sebe klid, mír a ticho. A John to nenáviděl.  </p><p>Dal by cokoli za to, aby jeho přítel tu mohl být opět s ním. Dal by cokoli za to, aby se mohl znovu rozčílit, že v lednici je hlava. Dal by cokoli za to, aby se mohl znovu rozčílit, že Sherlock spálil jeho svetr. Dal by opravdu cokoli.  </p><p>Ale to se nestane. Jeho přítel je pohřbený několik metrů pod chladnou hlínou. V rakvi. Mrtvý. A John se s tím nikdy nesmíří. Dokáže. Zemřel muž, kterého nadevše miloval, nadevše obdivoval. A ten je teď mrtvý. A John je tu sám. Má sice rodinu, přátele, ale v srdci je sám. V srdci je mrtvý. </p><p>Čaj už dávno vychladl, ale John to nevnímá. Jeho pocity jsou stejné. Chladné. Nepřítomně se  napil studeného nápoje. Všichni se venku radují. Ale on to nevnímá.  </p><p>Přišel o to nejcennější, co měl. Dokud neobživne Sherlock, neobživnou Johnovy pocity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Narozeniny (Santhea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chybíš mi, kotě. SD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty mě taky. A </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doufám, že se brzy vrátíš. SD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já taky. Záleží ale na tom, jestli se ta schůze ještě prodlouží nebo ne. A Nenávidím, když jsi dlouho pryč. SD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Víš, že já taky. Jsem úplně vyčerpaná a nechci nic jiného, než se vrátit domů k tobě. A Doufám, že se do Vánoc vrátíš. Má rodina tě chce poznat. SD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tvá rodina? Tys jim o nás řekla? A </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhm, jo. Vadí ti to? SD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samozřejmě, že ne. A </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Všichni se na tebe těší. SD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Budu se snažit přijet, jak nejdříve budu moct. A </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Děkuji, Antie. SD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Není zač, Sal. Mimochodem všechno nejlepší k narozeninám. A </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moc děkuju. Opatruj se Antie. SD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthea položila mobil a unaveně si vzdychla. Vážně se jí chtělo spát, ale zdálo se, že tato schůze nebere konce. Byla tu s Mycroftem už dva týdny. Sally jí strašně chyběla.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Všechno v pořádku, drahá?ˮ zeptal se jí Mycroft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ano, pane,ˮ odpověděla Anthea a snažila se vypadat stejně profesionálně jako vždycky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Do konce týdne bychom měli snad odjet. Do dalšího setkání zbývá pět hodin, co kdybys šla zatím koupit něco Sally k narozeninám?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Děkuju, pane.ˮ Anthea se na něj vděčně usmála. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Není zač,ˮ řekl Mycroft a odešel do svého pokoje.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthea šla do svého pokoje, vzala si kabelku a vydala se koupit Sally nějaký dárek.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kamenné srdce (Mystrade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock si nepamatoval, že by Mycroft kdy vyjadřoval své emoce. Nikdy se neusmál, nikdy se nenaštval. Stále byl klidný a jeho obličej byl jako vytesaný z kamene. Člověk na něm nepoznal, co si myslí, co cítí. Ačkoli by to Sherlock nikdy nepřiznal nahlas, trápilo ho to. Bylo to, jakoby neměl žádné pocity, jakoby jen prožíval svůj život. O samotě. V temnotě. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vše se změnilo v okamžiku, kdy do Mycroftova života vstoupil Detektiv Inspektor Gregory Lestrade. Stal se prvním člověkem, kterému Mycroft skutečně důvěřoval.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z nejlepších kamarádů se později stal pár. Sherlock nevěřil vlastním očím, když viděl Mycrofta se usmívat pravým úsměvem. Sherlocka zahřálo při srdci, že jeho bratr byl konečně šťastný. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock nevěřil, že se někdy jeho bratr ožení. Mycroft to ale udělal. V den svatby se celý den usmíval, říkal Lestradeovi, že ho miluje a políbil ho při každé příležitosti. Sherlockovi to lezlo na nervy, ale v hloubi srdce byl rád.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyní stál Sherlock u hrobu. Na náhrobku byla vyryta dvě jména. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mycroft Lestrade-Holmes &amp; Gregory Lestrade-Holmes  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock na hroby položil kytici květin. Lestrade umřel ve službě a Mycroft ho následoval jen o půl roku později. Nedokázal již déle snést život bez svého manžela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock byl rád, že Mycroft svůj život nakonec prožil aspoň pár let šťastný. S někým, kdo ho velmi hluboce miloval. Byl za to Lestradeovi nadosmrti vděčný. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Porouchané topené (Mormor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian čekal, až se objeví jeho terč. Byla zima a on by nejradši ležel v teplé posteli. Jenže díky jeho psychopatickému příteli musel v jedenáct hodin večer ležet na střeše v pěti stupních celsia. </p><p>O hodinu později však zapípal jeho mobil. </p><p>
  <b>Sebastiane, přijď domů. JM </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Nemůžu. Zadal jsi mi misi. SM  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kašli na misi a padej domů. Hned! JM </b>
</p><p>Jim hodně měnil názory a někdy to Sebastiana štvalo. Dnes byl však rád, protože mohl domů. Sbalil zbraň a svým autem odjel domů. </p><p>Při vstupu do bytu ho polil mráz. V bytě byla neuvěřitelná zima. Položil svou zbraň na zem. ,,Jime?ˮ zavolal. </p><p>,,V ložnici,ˮ ozvalo se. </p><p>Sebastian zamířil do ložnice, kde našel klepajícího se Jima.  </p><p>,,Proč je tu proboha taková zima?ˮ zeptal se Sebastian. </p><p>,,Ti idioti udělali něco s topením,ˮ odpověděl Jim. ,,Teď koukej naklusat do postele, než se ze mě stane nanuk.ˮ </p><p>,,Takže teď sloužím jako topení? To ve smlouvě nebylo.ˮ </p><p>,,Ve smlouvě taky nebylo, že se mnou budeš spát. Tak mlč!ˮ </p><p>Sebastian se zasmál a vklouzl pod přikrývky za Jimem. Ten se k němu okamžitě přitiskl. Sebastian kolem něj obmotal své paže. V žádném případě by nedovolil, aby mu Jim umrzl. </p><p>,,Psst, lásko. Držím tě. Za chvíli ti bude teplo.ˮ </p><p>Jim se uvolnil v Sebastianově náručí a za chvíli usnul. Sebastian ho políbil na čelo a spokojeně usnul vedle něj.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Případ (Santhea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anthea za sebou opatrně zavřela dveře do bytu. Byla jedna hodina ráno a ona nechtěla budit Sally. Překvapilo ji, že se v kuchyni pořád svítí. Když však vešla do kuchyně, zaraženě zůstala stát ve dveřích. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U stolu seděla Sally. Oči měla červené od pláče a před sebou měla poloprázdnou láhev skotské.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Sally? Zlato, co se stalo?ˮ Anthea okamžitě přiběhla ke stolu a objala Sally. Ta její objetí vděčně opětovala. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Dneska… případ…ˮ Sally nemohla ani pořádně plakat jen brečela. Natáhla se, aby se napila skotské, ale Anthea chytila její ruku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Ne! Prosím. Žádný alkohol.ˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally svou ruku uvolnila, ale zase se rozplakala.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Psst, Sally. To co se dneska stalo, určitě nebyla tvoje chyba.ˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,To dítě… kdybychom byli rychlejší… nemuselo zemřít.ˮ  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antheina halenka byla smáčena slzami. Anthea se o to však nestarala. Hladila konejšivě Sally po zádech a šeptala ji do ucha uklidňující slova.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Pojďme spát. Zítra bude zase vše dobré.ˮ Anthea se postavila a Sally ji následovala. Sally si šla lehnout do ložnice. Anthea se zatím rychle vysprchovala a převlékla se do pyžama.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Když Anthea vešla do ložnice, Sally už spala. Anthea se na ni smutně usmála. Nebylo to poprvé, co ji vzal nějaký případ, ale bylo to poprvé, kdy tak plakala a kdy vůbec sáhla po alkoholu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthea ulehla vedle ní a políbila ji na čelo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Dobrou noc a sladké sny.ˮ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Povzbuzení (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John vyčerpaně seděl v ordinaci. Po dlouhé době měl chvilku přestávku. Byla zima, takže se zvýšil počet pacientů. Musel pracovat přesčasy. Byl unavený a nechtěl nic jiného, než jít domů, dát si horkou koupel a spát.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock odjel na týden vyšetřovat případ. Paní Hudsonová odjela ke své sestře. John tak zůstal doma sám. Tam stejně dlouho nepobyl. Dal by ovšem cokoli za pořádný spánek v měkké a teplé posteli se Sherlockem vedle sebe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnovi v kapse zapípal mobil. Přišla mu zpráva od Sherlocka. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Večer se vracím domů. Dávej na sebe pozor. Miluju tě. SH </b>
</p><p>
  <span>John se usmál. Od té doby, co se Sherlockem chodil, mu Sherlock často psával, že ho miluje a ať je opatrný. Johnovi to přišlo roztomilé. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taky tě miluju. Opatruj se. Hlavně jez a spi! JW </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Spát? Bez tebe? Nikdy! SH </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To jsi celý týden nespal? JW </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jo. SH </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sherlocku! JW </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bez tebe nedokážu usnout. SH </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aspoň se o to pokus. JW </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jak chceš. SH </b>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Doktore Watsone? Další pacienti.ˮ Do ordinace vešla mladá sestřička. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jistě. Pošlete sem někoho.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Samozřejmě.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Budu muset jít. Miluju tě. JW </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Já tebe taky. SH</b>
</p><p>
  <span>John spokojeně schoval mobil do kapsy. Jeho tělo zaplavila nová energie. Celý den se usmíval. Protože až se vrátí domů, bude tam na něj čekat jeho osobní doktor, který vyléčí jeho osamělé srdce a povzbudí ho znovu k životu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Starat se, pečovat, milovat (Mormor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim vstoupil do bytu a zavřel za sebou dveře. Unaveně se o ně opřel a rukou si protřel oči. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jime?ˮ ozval se Sebastianův hlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,U dveří!ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian přišel k Jimovi a objal ho. Jim se o něj spokojeně opřel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Vypadáš strašně,ˮ podotkl Sebastian a usmál se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim na něj naštvaně pohlédl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,, Pojďme se vykoupat. Pak můžeme jít spát,ˮ navrhl Sebastian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim jen přikývl, ale nepohnul se. Sebastian ho proto vzal do náruče a odnesl do koupelny. Vysvlékl Jima a sebe a postavil je do sprchového koutu. Pustil na ně teplou vodu. Na ruku si nanesl sprchový gel a začal ho pomalu roztírat po Jimově těle. Přitom ho masíroval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim si to nechal líbit. Stál opřený o Sebastiana a užíval si jeho doteků. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian omyl Jima a poté rychle omyl i sebe. Zastavil vodu a vzal si dva ručníky. Osušil Jima do poslední kapičky vody. Jeden ručník omotal kolem Jima a druhý kolem sebe. Opět vzal Jima do náruče a zamířil s ním do ložnice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opatrně ho položil na postel a poté ulehl vedle něj. Oba je přikryl peřinou. Sebastian si přitáhl Jima, co nejblíže k sobě, aby Jimovi nebyla zima. Něžně ho políbil na čelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Dobrou noc, Jimmy,ˮ popřál mu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Dobrou, Sebby. Děkuji. Za všechno,ˮ zamumlal unaveně Jim. Netrvalo dlouho a s myšlenkami na svého milovaného snipera, Jim spokojeně usnul.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kamery (Mystrade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gregory byl na případu a on i celý jeho tým skončili zranění. Nyní mu doktorka dávala jeho zlomenou ruku do sádry. V kapse mu začal vyzvánět mobil. Volal mu Mycroft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ano?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Gregory, jsi v pořádku?ˮ </span>
  </em>
  <span>zeptal se naléhavě Mycroft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zřejmě už o tom všem slyšel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jsem. Nic závažného se nestalo.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Vážně?ˮ </span>
  </em>
  <span>zeptal se pochybovačně Mycroft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Vážně, nemusíš se o nic bát,ˮ pokusil se ho ujistit Gregory. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Proč se mi nechce tomu věřit?ˮ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Vše je v naprostém pořádku. Nic mi není.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Vážně? Ale ta sádra nebyla na tvé ruce, když jsi ráno odcházel.ˮ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jak to sakra víš?ˮ  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Neměl bys sebou tak vrtět. Ztěžuješ doktorce práci.ˮ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jak to můžeš vědět?ˮ V Gregorym přetékala zlost. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Podívej se nahoru.ˮ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregory zvedl svůj pohled. V koutku místnosti blikalo červené světlo. Byla tam namontovaná malá černá kamera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,To si snad děláš srandu, Mycrofte?!ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Nedělám. Znovu, jak ti je?ˮ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregory se vzdal. ,,Bylo mi i líp.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Chápu. Jak je na tom Sherlock?ˮ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Je v pořádku. Dostal akorát pěstí do obličeje,ˮ odpověděl Gregory a pak si povzdychl. ,,Jsem v hodně velkém průšvihu, že jsem lhal, co?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Nemáš ani ponětí v jakém.ˮ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Zlobíš se?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Trochu. Teď nech doktorku dokončit práci. Čekám na tebe venku. Miluju tě.ˮ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Já tebe taky.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft zavěsil a Gregory si povzdychl. Ten chlap měl kamery snad všude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Problémy?ˮ zeptala se ho doktorka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jo. Hodně velké,ˮ odpověděl.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Horečka (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock se pomalu oblékal. Přišla mu na mobil další zpráva se žádostí o pomoc při případu. O velmi zajímavém případu. Bohužel měl horečku a nebylo mu moc dobře. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John se zrovna vrátil z nákupu. Když viděl oblečeného Sherlocka, překvapeně se na něj podíval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Sherlocku, kam si myslíš, že jdeš?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Případ,ˮ odpověděl jednoduše Sherlock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nikam nepůjdeš! Máš horečku.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Je mi dobře.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Okamžitě si lehni zpátky do postele a spi. Potřebuješ se uzdravit. Až budeš v pořádku, vyšetřuj si, co chceš. Teď však lež a odpočívej.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ale Johne!ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nechtěj, abych tě připoutal k posteli!ˮ vyhrožoval John a v potichu dodal: ,,Zase.ˮ  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,To by mi nevadilo.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Běž si lehnout.ˮ John si stoupnul na špičky a zašeptal do Sherlockova ucha: ,,Čím dřív se uzdravíš, tím dřív budeš moc řešit případy a-ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock si domyslel, co chtěl John říct.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Fajn,ˮ souhlasil nakonec a odešel zpátky do ložnice. Převlékl se zpátky do pyžama a sedl si na postel. John za ním přišel o chvíli později. V rukách nesl čaj a léky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sedl si na kraj postele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,A otevři pusu,ˮ usmál se John. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock se na něj vražedně podíval, ale i tak pusu otevřel.  John mu vložil do úst lék a podal mu čaj k zapití. Sherlock čaj vypil do dna a položil ho na stolek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Spi.ˮ John ho políbil na čelo a přikryl Sherlocka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock se usmál a brzy usnul.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Čokoláda (Mystrade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mycroft vzal bonbón z bonboniéry a vložil ho do Gregoryho pootevřených rtů.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Hmm, oříškový.ˮ Gregory se usmál a spolknul ho. Natáhl se k Mycroftovi a spojil s ním své rty, aby Mycroft mohl tuto chuťokusit také. Když se od něj odpojil, sám vzal z bonboniéry další bonbón a vložil ho do Mycroftových úst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroftovi se v ústech rozpustila příjemná jahodová chuť. Mycroft se naklonil, aby mohl dát ochutnat i Gregorymu, který vděčně příjmul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byla to taková jejich tradice. Po dlouhých dnech strávených v kancelářích, které byly  přeplněné papíry, si konečně našli čas jeden pro druhého. Jeden z nich pak vždycky přinesl bonboniéru. Poté se dlouhé hodiny navzájem krmili čokoládou, vyměňovali si jemné polibky a široké úsměvy, a šeptali si slova lásky.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregory slíbal z Mycroftových rtů neposedné kousky čokolády, jež se tam usídlily. Mycroft slastně povzdychl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Miluju tě,ˮ uniklo mu tiše ze rtů. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Já tebe taky,ˮ usmál se Gregory. Vytáhl další bonbón a vložil ho mezi své rty. Poté spojil své rty s Mycroftovými. Jejich jazyky začaly bojovat o sladkou pochoutku. Ta se nakonec rozpadla na dvě části a vklouzla do úst obou mužů.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft i Gregory svou část rychle spolkli a pak se hladově přitáhli pro další polibek. ,,Příště kupuješ bonboniéru ty,ˮ řekl Gregory a olízl si rty.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft se nadechl na protest, ale byl umlčen dalším kouskem čokolády.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ticho noci (Mormor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byly asi dvě hodiny ráno. V pokoji byla tma. Jediné světlo, které sem doléhalo, bylo z pouličních lamp. Jim stál u okna. Hlavu měl přitisknutou k chladnému sklu. Většinou mu to pomáhalo přemýšlet. Dnes však nemohl přemýšlet nad ničím. Plány na zničení světa jakoby se vykouřily z jeho hlavy a nahradily je obrazy Sebastiana.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Srdečně se pousmál, když uslyšel vedle sebe pohyb a jen o vteřinu později se kolem něj obmotaly silné mužské paže. Ty paže mu vždy nabízely jistotu, lásku, porozumění. To Jim potřeboval a rád přijímal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Proč nespíš, Jimmy?ˮ zeptal se ho Sebastian a hlavu zabořil do Jimova krku.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Sněží,ˮ odpověděl Jim jednoduše a přitiskl se k Sebastianovu teplému tělu. Sebastianovy koutky se zvedly nahoru do úsměvu, který Jima vždy zahřál u srdce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Je to nádhera, že? Chceš se jít ven projít?ˮ zeptal se Sebastian. Vážně se mu nechtělo jít ven, ale neexistovalo moc věcí, které by pro Jima neudělal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim o tom návrhu chvíli přemýšlel, ale nakonec zavrtěl hlavou. Nechtělo se mu opustit toto příjemné lidské teplo. Navíc Sebastian musel být jistě unavený. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ne. Pojďme spát. ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jak si přeješ, Jimmy.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Přesunuli se zpět do postele. Jim si lehl na Sebastianovu hruď a Sebastian ho svými pažemi pevně objal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Miluju tě, Jimmy. Navždy.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Já tebe taky, Sebby. Navždy.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Netrvalo dlouho a vše se opět ponořilo do ticha noci. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Vzdorovitost vůči jídlu (Mystrade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>,,Mycrofte, vážně!ˮ řekl unaveně Gregory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Ne, Gregory, už jsem jedl.ˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Jo, ale před dvanácti hodinami!ˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,No a? Nemám hlad?ˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Už jsme o tomhle několikrát mluvili! Buď to sníš, neboˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Nebo?ˮ pozvedl Mycroft obočí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Nebo tě nakrmím sám.ˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Já nemám hlad.ˮ protestoval opět Mycroft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Ale jistě.ˮ Gregory protočil oči a vzal do ruky talíř s kouskem buchty. Do druhé ruky vzal lžičku. Nabral na ni kousek a přiložil ji Mycroftovi k ústům. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Za maminku.ˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Vážně?ˮ protočil tentokrát oči Mycroft, ale stejně ústa otevřel a snědl kousek buchty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Za tatínka.ˮ Do Mycroftových úst přistál další kousek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Za Sherlocka.ˮ Mycroft se zasmál a přijal další kousek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Za Antheu.ˮ pokračoval Gregory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Za královnu.ˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Za premiéra.ˮ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregory pokračoval, dokud na talířku nezbyl poslední kousek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,A za mě.ˮ Lžička opět přistála v Mycroftových ústech. Ten ji celou oblízal. Gregory ho pozoroval s rozšířenýma očima.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft všechno spolknul. Olízl si rty a poté se přisál na ty Gregoryho. Sedl si na Gregoryho klín a Gregory ho objal kolem pasu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroftovy rty chutnaly po marmeládě a bůh ví, že Gregory marmelády </span>
  <em>
    <span>miloval. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stejně dobře to věděl i Mycroft a velice rád toho využíval. Jejich polibek se zintenzivňoval, a tak se přesunuli do ložnice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Když se ráno Mycroft probudil, bylo kolem něj omotané teplé Gregoryho tělo. Spokojeně se pro sebe usmál. Jeho vzdorovitost vůči jídlu vždycky přinesla potěšení obou mužům. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Anderson poznal pravdu (Santhea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anderson propaloval Sally pohledem. Před chvílí k ní přišla vysoká bruneta a bavila se s ní. Za  chvíli se obě ženy zvedly a odešly do výtahu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthea měla přestávku na oběd a chtěla ji strávit se Sally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nastoupily do výtahu. Anthea zmáčkla knoflík a výtah se rozjel. Sally ho najednou zastavila. ,,Sally?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally přitlačila Antheu ke zdi a vášnivě ji políbila. Anthea zabořila ruce do jejích kudrnatých vlasů a začala se jimi probírat. Po chvíli ji otočila a přitiskla ke zdi výtahu. Samozřejmě, že zaregistrovala Andersonovy pohledy a chtěla mu ukázat, čí Sally je.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthea sjela polibky na krk. Vsála do úst Sallynu sladkou kůži. Sally vzdychla a zaklonila hlavu dozadu. Anthea se po chvíli odtáhla a spokojeně pozorovala svoji značku.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Pojďme na oběd.ˮ Sally přikývla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anderson žárlivě pozoroval Sally, když se vrátila. Krk jí zdobil velký cucflek, který se rozhodně nedal zakrýt. Sally však nevypadala, jakoby jí to vadilo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usedla za svůj stůl a rychle napsala na mobilu esemesku.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Sally, potřebuju, abys tohle vyplnila.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ze své kanceláře vyšel Lestrade se složkami v ruce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jistě.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lestrade si ji změřil pohledem. Pak se usmál.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Pozdravuj ode mě Antheu.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally zčervenala a přikývla. Lestrade odešel zpátky do své kanceláře. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Kdo je Anthea?ˮ zeptal se Anderson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ta nejúžasnější a nejvíce sexy žena na světě,ˮ odpověděla a zasmála se, když uviděla Andersonův výraz.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Zatloukat, zatloukat, zatloukat (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock a John tajili svůj vztah a snažili se ho před ostatními zakrýt. A to byl problém.  Polovina lidí si už předtím myslela, že ti dva spolu chodí. Teď navíc dostávali důkazy, které ti dva nemohli zamluvit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>,,Magore, proč máš na sobě doktorův svetr?ˮ zeptala se ho jednou Sally.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,John pomíchal naše oblečení, když pral.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ale jistě.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nic spolu nemáme!ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Určitě,ˮ protočila Sally oči. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>,,Johne, není to Sherlockova košile?ˮ poukázal Lestrade na košili, kterou měl John na sobě.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Není,ˮ odpověděl John. I tak ale v obličeji mírně zrudl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,No jistě.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,My spolu nic nemáme!ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lestrade si povzdychnul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>,,Sherlocku, proč máš v posteli Johna?ˮ zeptal se Mycroft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Vyhodil jsem do vzduchu Johnovu ložnici, takže spí u mě.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,A to oba spíte nazí?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Byla zima.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,To určitě.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nic spolu nemáme!ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ale jistě.ˮ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>,,Johne, včera jsem slyšela ze shora vzdechy, bylo vše v pořádku?ˮ zeptala se paní Hudsonová. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jo, Sherlock prováděl ehm experimenty.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Vážně?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ano. My dva spolu nic nemáme!ˮ  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jak myslíš, Johne.ˮ Paní Hudsonová s úsměvem odešla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>,,Jak se má Sherlock, Johne?ˮ zeptala se Sarah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Dobře.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Tomu věřím.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Proč?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Protože máš na krku velký cucflek.ˮ  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,My dva spolu nic nemáme!` </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ale jistě, Johne.ˮ  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock s Johnem se mohli pokusit zakrývat, co chtěli. Oba však byli mizerní lháři.  Nezáleželo na tom, kolikrát řekli, že nejsou pár. Všichni věděli, že ti dva k sobě patří.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Pohádka (Mormor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim ležel na pohovce a díval se na pohádky. Byl zamuchlaný do deky. Nic neříkal, jen sledoval televizi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian seděl v křesle a leštil svou zbraň. S úsměvem Jima pozoroval. Sebastian miloval vánoční období. Jim nedostával šílené nápady, ani se nepokoušel zničit svět. Prostě jen ležel a odpočíval. A Sebastian byl za to rád. Nemusel se každou vteřinu strachovat, že Jim se dostanu do problému a někdo mu ublíží, nebo ho rovnou zastřelí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,To není fér!ˮ protestoval tiše Jim. ,,Proč musí zlo vždycky prohrát?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian se zasmál. ,,Protože tvůrci nechtějí, aby z dětí vyrostli parchanti. Navádějí je, aby byli hodní. Proto zlo vždy prohraje,ˮ vysvětlil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Idioti. Přichystej bomby, na Silvestra si uděláme ohňostroj.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Chceš vyhodit celé sídlo toho kanálu do vzduchu?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Přesně.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Zařídím vše, jak si přeješ.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Děkuji, Sebby.ˮ Jim odtrhl oči od obrazovky a podíval se na Sebastiana. ,,Pojď za mnou.ˮ  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian se zvedl z křesla a šel za Jimem. Ten jej stáhl na pohovku a lehl si na něj. Sebastian Jima objal a přitiskl si ho, co nejblíže k sobě. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Miluju tě,ˮ zašeptal mu do vlasů. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Já tebe taky, Sebby.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian Jima něžně hladil po vlasech a Jima začaly tyto doteky ukolébávat ke spánku. Sebastian s úsměvem zašeptal Jimovi do ucha: ,,Nemusíš se ničeho bát, lásko. Nás dobro nikdy neporazí. Nedovolím, aby tě někdo porazil, nebo ti ublížil. Přísahám.ˮ</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Prsten (Santhea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sally si hrála se svým prstenem. Tohle ovšem nebyl nějaký prsten. Včera, když se vrátila z práce, na ni čekala Anthea s úžasnou večeří. Obě ženy si celý večer povídaly a užívaly si přítomnosti té druhé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ke konci večera si před ní Anthea klekla a zeptala se ji na jednoduchou otázku, na kterou ji Sally odpověděla jednoduchou odpovědí. Ano. Obyčejné slovo, které v tomto případě mělo neuvěřitelnou hodnotu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally každou minutu sáhla na ten prsten, aby se ujistila, že tam je a že se jí to všechno jen nezdá. Prsten byl pokaždé na svém místě.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z jejího snění ji probudil hlas Inspektora Dimmocka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Zdá se mi to, nebo je to opravdu zásnubní prsten na tvé ruce, Donovanová?ˮ zeptal se nahlas. Všichni v kanceláři se otočili na něj a na Sally naprosto zaujatí právě probíraným tématem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Je,ˮ přikývla Sally šťastně a ignorovala všechny pohledy, které na ni upíraly zrak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Proč ses nepochlubila, že někoho máš?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Neptal ses.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,A kdo je ten šťastný?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ona,ˮ poukázala za něj Sally. Kráčela k nim velmi pěkná bruneta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Páni, ty si ale umíš vybrat. Gratuluju.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Díky.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ahoj, Sal. Můžeme jít?ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jistě, Antie.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally si vzala kabát a ruku v ruce s Antheou odešla.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Všichni v kanceláři za nimi překvapeně zírali.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,To nemáte co na práci, nebo co?ˮ zeptal se Dimmock a s úsměvem odešel do své kanceláře.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Teplo (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pokračování k drabble Chlad (9. kapitola).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John se vytřeštěně díval na osobu před sebou. Vždyť ho viděl skočit ze střechy! Nebylo možné, aby před ním teď stál Sherlock živý. To už mu totálně přeskočilo?!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jak?ˮ zeptal se roztřeseně. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Johne,ˮ zašeptal Sherlock a pohladil Johna po tváři. ,,Je mi to tak všechno líto. Je mi líto čím vším jsem tě nechal projít. Musíš mi ale věřit, že všechno jsem udělal pro tvoji ochranu. Neodpustil bych si, kdyby se ti kvůli mně něco stalo.ˮ Sherlockovi z očí spadlo pár slz. Neobtěžoval se je však setřít.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnovo tělo se roztřáslo a z jeho očí se začaly kutálet slzy. Sherlock kolem něj obmotal své paže a něžně jej hladil po zádech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Už nikdy neodejdu, přísahám. Já.. miluju tě, Johne. Strašně moc tě miluju.ˮ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Já tebe taky,ˮ zašeptal skoro neslyšně John, ale i tak ho Sherlock slyšel. Nadzvedl Johnovi něžně bradu a políbil ho na rty.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John ho pevně objal. Potřeboval cítit, že tu Sherlock opravdu je. Že se mu to nezdá.. zase. Sherlock vycítil Johnovu potřebu a polibek prohloubil. Zároveň začal Johna pomalu svlékat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Když se John probudil o pár hodin později, ležel nahý v posteli. A Sherlock ležel vedle něj. Živý a zdravý. A miloval Johna stejně moc, jako John jeho. Johnovi se roztekl tělem příjemný pocit. Po všech těch chladných osamocených dnech se k němu vrátilo teplo a Sherlock.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>